SunDown
by Marianne R
Summary: Eclipse. Bella se ha decidido por Jacob. ¿Qué hará Edward?, ¿Lidiará contra el dolor de perderla suponiendo que eso es lo mejor para ella, o su lado egoísta tratará de recuperarla?. Pensamientos ocultos del Vampiro saldrán a la luz. Minificc
1. Cambio

**SunDown**

**La peor parte.... La peor parte es que lo vi todo, vi nuestras vidas, y las quise con desesperación, lo quise todo, Jake. Deseaba quedarme aquí y no moverme. Deseaba amarte y hacerte feliz…**

**Bella Swan**

* * *

Las cosas se transforman en una frecuencia repentina, con una velocidad burlona y descarada. ¿Por qué un ser humano no puede permanecer conforme con lo que consigue?, ¿Por qué el amor no puede ser objetivo?.... Tal vez sea la misma naturaleza del ser; el perjurar un hecho, e incluso apostar la vida misma, la existencia por la comprobación del mismo y, de repente… atisbar que la verdad era extremadamente diferente a la anterior, una realidad nueva, una oportunidad imposible de ignorar… Las variaciones son comunes en los seres vivientes. El cambio es parte de las leyes naturales…el cambio rige a los bienaventurados. Los hace lo que son; Humanos.

Edward Cullen.

* * *

**I**

**Bella's Choice.**

Aquel monovolumen que permanecía aparcado en medio de la nada, el que se suponía ya contaba con un rumbo fijo e indiscutible. La decisión era definitiva. Ella sabía sin quien no podría seguir existiendo y, sin embargo allí estaba…Abrazándose así misma y llorando su silenciosa frustración, la "culpa" y desesperación de perder al único astro capaz de iluminar los días más oscuros.

No era para tanto, ¿Cierto?; era Edward la droga que ella necesitaba, era su presencia la que podría hacer que el mismo sol se convirtiera en un insumo poco indispensable. Después de todo, ¿Quién necesita el calor cuando el frío te entume la sensibilidad, cuándo te arrebata la capacidad de sentir necesidad por algo mejor? …

...¿Pero era esto lo mejor?, ¿Podría ella soportarlo?... La idea la hizo helarse; la misma sensación experimentada cuando uno se encuentra perdida en una noche gélida. Sin el sol- Sin Jacob….

"Siempre estás tan caliente"

"Cosa de lobos, ya sabes…"

"No, es cosa de Jacob…Eres cálido"

Ya no lo soporto más; Sus palabras susurran en mis oídos, en ecos lastimeros que me van partiendo el alma. Quiero engañarme a mi misma y no lo logro; Deseo pensar que Jake estará bien sin mí, que yo seguiré con vida sin él… Siempre me he dicho que Edward es lo mejor para mí, que no existe cosa que no pueda darme si ya lo tengo todo con él. Entonces, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué percibo que me falta el aire con cada paso que doy lejos de Jacob? ¡Maldita sea!..... Las lágrimas salen de mis ojos como torrentes de agua, mis dedos jalan las raíces de mi cabello de rabia e impotencia…. Las imágenes de Jacob llegaron a mi mente y su voz era el complemento de estas; Cada una de ellas tan vividas y nítidas; Jake hablándome, sonriendome, riéndose. La añoranza que en mi colapsó fue tan fuerte que por mini segundo olvidé todo, a todos, enterrándome en un mundo donde solo estaba yo, mi angustia y el deseo de volver de donde vine y quedarme ahí, con él

…¡NO!; no puede ser, simplemente es imposible…

—¿Qué me está pasando? — sollocé mientras recargaba mi frente en el volante del auto.

El dolor de la perdida me era tan familiar, era la clase de pena que yo bien conocía. La desolación emergió por si sola de mi cuerpo y tuve una sensación de Deja Vu cuando el pecho comenzó a quemarme por dentro. El miedo, el ardor; todo era tan conocido y familiar; la única minúscula diferencia era que… el catalizador ya no era el mismo que en pasadfo. Edward estaba a mi lado, me amaba y juraba jamás volverme abandonar. No había razón alguna por la cual desfallecer y sin embargo, ahora yo percibía el mismo tormento que me dejó cuando se fue. La angustia ya no era por su causa, esto significaba mucho más…

Jacob ya no estaría conmigo, de ningún modo… Le he perdido, para siempre: Ya no hay marcha atrás.

—No, ¡No! _¡No!_ —grité cuando en mi pecho, el vació de convertió en un enorme agujero que laceraba mi interior borde por borde; el dolor fue insoportable, burlándose se mí descaradamente, como si este pudiese hablar por si solo y me gritara en la cara "_Bella, he vuelto ¿Me has extrañado?_" El mismo ramalazo, las mismas punzadas…las estrechas cavidades que ahora me dificultaban la respiración. Todo era tan perecido, un clon perfecto y a la vez, tan diferente……L a conclusión irrumpió en mi ser… Si este agujero estaba aquí, si la locura regresaba….. Entonces Edward ya no era…

—¡Maldita sea! —me desgarré la garganta, complementando el dolor de mi pecho y la culpa de mi ser. Era imperdonable, una monstruosidad tan siquiera pensarlo…¡Edward!, ¿Cómo puedo si quiera el figurar en hacerle algo como esto, en hacerle daño?. Estoy estancada, perdida en mi propio núcleo de emociones…. Este cambio me parece una reverenda estupidez, y aun siéndolo no puedo remediarlo. Tal vez pudiera intentarlo, tal vez me adapte a la situación; puede que alejándome de aquí y permaneciendo a su lado olvide cualquier tipo de lazo que me una al lobo que se encuentra a tan poca distancia de mí; recostado en una cama, herido no solo físicamente, añorando lo que ahora también añoro yo, sin percatarse si quiera que, después de todo, el tenía la razón…. Siempre tuvo la razón.

"Estoy hecho a tu medida, Bella. Lo nuestro habría funcionado sin esfuerzo, hubiera sido tan fácil como respirar. Yo era el sendero natural por que el que habría discurrido tu vida…"

Los bordes me ardieron con crueldad; Un gemido, lo más cercano a un grito, salió de mi boca sin poderse evitar. El sendero natural; Si, lo era… Humanamente el era mi complemento, mi mejor amigo…mi amor. Lo es todo ahora que la faceta humana regresa a mi persona. Hoy me sentía más humana, como no lo he sido nunca, como no lo he sido desde que Edward llegó a mí, como solo lo podré ser cuando Jake esta conmigo… ¿Debería seguir buscando aquello que en la realidad no soy? He permanecido luchando contra mi realidad y solo he logrado herir profundamente; Herir a Edward, herirme a mí y…. a Jake.

Edward no tendría porque sufrir si, desde el inicio en el que supimos la diferencia que nos separaba, si nos hubiéramos retraído. No por mi bien, sino por el suyo…Irónico, ¿No es verdad? Siempre diciéndome que él, siendo un vampiro podría lastimarme, y al final soy yo, la frágil e inofensiva humana, quien terminará por darle el golpe mortal.

No deseo hacerlo, lo amo. Pero hoy me doy cuenta de que, de algún modo completamente inexplicable y poco racional, ya no es suficiente….¿Será este el destino, será que de verdad hay una barrera entre Vampiros y humanos imposible de penetrar? ¿Debería luchar ahora con la naturaleza de mi ser para no herirlo, contra mi misma?...¿Aunque eso me cueste la vida… el aire?

"Tan fácil como respirar"- Ahora eso precisamente era lo que me costaba, cada respiro infringía dolor en mi pecho, el aíre comenzaba a faltarme… ¿Podría soportarlo una eternidad?

Seré una vampira, el tiempo pasará volando… Siglos y siglos sin mi sol personal. Una eternidad sin él….

Tan vacía, ahora que el cambio decide visitarme.

¡Nooo!

Arranqué el motor- La camioneta dio media vuelta.

Una vez más sabía, er la solución después de todo ; Quién es aquel sin el cual puedo sobrevivir….

_Perdóname, Edward…._ Susurré en voz baja antes de entrar a la división den tratado, regresando a lo que siempre ha sido, mi verdadero hogar.

* * *

**Supongo que después de todo… La vida no apesta. tanto como creía.**

**Jacob Black**

* * *

**II**

**Life could never be so easy.**

El sillón era mucho más cómodo de lo que creía, ¡Y también mucho más grande y espacioso de lo que maginaba!, Ahora las maldiciones que le había lanzado a penas ayer en la tarde, todas las blasfemias y la estúpidas lagrimas se me hacían tan extrañamente lejanas…. Supongo que un solo momento, y unas cuantas palabras pueden borrar cualquier severa depresión, cambiándola por la idiota alegría y el gozo. Sonrío para mi mismos, aun acostado en el sillón. Si, sonrío como un imbécil a pesar de sentirme, literalmente, hecho pedazos…. ¿Por qué?; bueno, digamos que la razón de mi ilógica dicha y ridículas ganas de salir a correr está acostada sobre mi pecho, suspirando y durmiendo como nunca la he visto dormir. No es que quiera alimentar mi egocentrismo, pero el hecho de que continúe repitiendo mi nombre mientras duerme…. Solo provoca que el júbilo creciera a proporciones catastróficas.

"_¿Bella?"_

"_Ya no puedo más…"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Tenías razón, si hay diferencia. Jake, ahora lo sé, ya lo entiendo…."_

"_Bella…_

"_Eres tú, Jacob. ¡Siempre has sido tú!"_

No soy un hombre de conversaciones largas. A decir verdad, ni siquiera me pregunté por pedir detalles o averiguar de donde venía este milagro inexplicable cuando todo mi mundo se hundía en un apestoso agujero. Solo recuerdo que ella vino a mí con estás palabras con lágrimas desesperadas y un rostro suplicante, amenazando con derribarse en cualquier momento. Tal vez si sea tonto; pero ¿Cómo dudar de esos ojos que solo reflejan la verdad?... Ella corrió y se arrodilló a mi sillón, yo la tomé en brazos y la obligué a ponerse a mi altura. La miré a los ojos y los de ella me dijeron todo lo que necesitaba. Lo que pasó después no fue nada que tuviéramos que lamentar; La besé, la abracé fuerte contra mí a pesar de mostrarse renuente a lastimarme más. ¡¿Lastimar?! ¡Ja!... Si estar siempre cerca de ella inflige en mí dolor físico, entonces impóngame en titulo de desvergonzado masoquista.

La mañana apenas llegaba y los rayos del sol de madrugada de filtraban levemente por las ventanas de la sala. Bella comenzó a abrir los ojos cuando el sol daba la suficiente iluminación para que sus ojos humanos pudieran ver en la oscuridad. Sus ojos adormilados primero miraron extrañados su alrededor y, al posarse en mí solo suspiro con lo que debió haber sido alivio… Besé su frente y ella volvió a suspirar. Me gustaba que lo hiciera, eso solo me reafirmaba que yo era su verdadera elección.

—¿Sabes que Charlie me va a matar? —susurró mientras volvíamos a recostarnos, ella sobre mi pecho y yo comprimiéndola contra mí.

—Lo dudo… Billy ya le ha dicho.

—¿Billy me ha visto aquí? —exclamó avergonzada. Como si realmente hubiéramos hecho algo fuera de lo común. Yo reí, a veces era tan absurda, y esa era una de las cosas que me hacían amarla más.

—Mientras dormías. —le expliqué— Inventamos que tu camioneta se estancó en un charco de lodo. Creo que Embry y Quil ya se encargaron de la evidencia. ¿Cuánto les cuesta el lavado de autos a los cara-pálidas de Forks?

—Chistoso —frunció el seño con una sonrisa torcida. La tomé en mis brazos y reclamé lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo. Un beso verdadero, sin el miedo de ser rechazado o la necesidad de demostrar mis sentimientos… El beso ya no supo a culpabilidad ni a descubrimiento. Solo a gloria, a infinita gloría.

Tuve que recordarme a mi mismo que Billy se encontraba aquí, roncando en la otra habitación o que, quizás Charlie Swan me impondría un orden de alejamiento si continuábamos con este reacio fuego… por dentro mi fuero interno gritaba: _"Al diablo, Jacob. Ahora lo tienes todo, ¿Qué más da?"- _A final fue Bella quien encontró el camino de regreso. Suspiro mientras nuestra frentes se tocaban levemente. Que bien se sentía tocarla, acariciar su rostro sin el pensamiento previo a ser golpeado ó de contemplar las típicas miradas de "Me siento mal, no puedo quererte"

—Jake…—murmuró en voz baja, reacia a hablar en totalidad— Tengo que…tengo que decírselo.

Me había olvidado totalmente esa parte. ¡Maldición!

—Bella… a estas alturas—intenté contener mi nerviosismo, no lo logré…las palmas de mis dedos temblaban en las mejillas de Bella—…A estas alturas, ¿no crees que ya lo ha averiguado?

Su semblante se ensombreció, deseé interpretar eso como la simple culpa de herir a la sanguijuela, no soportaría pensar en otra cosa. A decir verdad, no soportaría si quiera en figurar la posibilidad de un nuevo cambio.

—Le debo una explicación. Es lo justo…—Yo apreté mi dientes. A pesar de las conclusiones de ayer… Simplemente no quería que todo volviera a cambiar. ¿Quién sabe?; un simples encuentro puede interferir en tantas cosas; fue nuestro caso, uno que yo intencionalmente busqué …. En verdad, no podría soportarlo una vez más.

Bella tomó mi rostro entre sus manos. Sus manos ya no eran frías, sus dedos acariciaban mis mejillas, tal y como lo habían hecho los míos hace tan pocos segundos. ¿¡Bella consolándome a mí?!, pero quien se hubiera imaginado tan irónica situación.

—No voy a cambiar, Jake—y en sus ojos nuevamente vislumbré la verdad— Tu eres mi sendero natural, ¿Recuerdas?. Pero debo decírselo a pesar de saber que otros ya lo han hecho…Se lo debo; tu mismo lo hubieses querido así.

Verdad; Yo lo hubiera querido, o más bien lo quise. Antes de que el infierno se convirtiera en el paraíso. Tomé un gran suspiro e intente sonreír con comprensión; me ví estúpido, lo sé… pero si eso la hacia feliz.

—Te acompaño— puntualicé inmediatamente, ella estuvo a punto de protestar…—Solo iré a dejarte, luego les daré su espacio.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió; Volví a besarla una y otra vez. No teníamos porque apresurar las cosas…Había un largo día por delante. El primer día de mi vida con Bella, una invitación que sonaba exquisitamente tentadora y dichosa, imposible de rechazar.

—Te quiero…— dije en una pausa donde sus labios y los míos lograron separarse.

—Y yo a ti, Jake—contesta, ansiosa por continuar con lo nuestro— Te he querido siempre, ahora lo sé.

* * *

**III**

**Disappear.**

—Lo lamento, Edward. — Era la nonagésima vez que Alice repetía esas palabras con innecesario pesar. ¿Lamentarlo?, ¿Qué podría lamentar ella?... El futuro no es una materia manejable, un ente al que Alice ha insistido con tanto ahínco por controlar; ¿Lamenta ella no poderlo dominar?... No lo sé; no puedo ver en su cabeza nada más que la simple tela blanca carente de información, resultado de los innumerables intentos por localizar el futuro de Bella…

Su futuro se había ido de los ojos de mi hermana hacía ya varias horas. Aferrado a la ridícula teoría de creerla en peligro; corrí hacia el lugar donde había sentido el olor de Bella por última vez. Las marcas del monovolumen indicaban un cambio de curso, un retorno… El olor de Bella se perdía más allá de la línea del tratado, más allá de donde se me era permitido cruzar…..

No necesité una llamada o una comprobación. El olor a sal en el aíre, las lágrimas de Bella perceptibles y desapareciendo más allá de donde yo pudiera secarlas; Imposible, ahora comprendía que…. Lastimeramente, ya existía otro quien las pudiese enjuagarlas.

Alcé mi mano, estirándola más allá…mis dedos temblaron; deseando tomar lo que ya no podría alcanzar jamás.

—Bella…— susurré su nombre y la lluvia azotó contra la carretera— Vuelve…

Pero ella no regresó. Al contrario de eso, fui yo quien huyó… Corría a los compas de las roturas que se iban abriendo lentamente en mi muerto corazón. Estás lo cuarteaban como si se tratara del suelo infértil en plena sequía. Seco, muerto e inservible.

Esas mismas roturas torturaban mi ser ahora. Seis pares de miradas se posaban en mí, sus pensamientos ilegibles; mi don perdía el poder cada segundo en el que mi mente se iba hundiendo en un agujero negro, una caída sin retorno… Independientemente de todo aquello, aun era capaz de percibir aunque fuera una mínima parte de mi alrededor. El toque de mis manos apretando mis sienes, el sillón destruido a causa de mi furia…. Todo estaba mal. Nada volvería a ser como antes y, con insensata apatía y arrogancia seguía preguntándome; ¿Por qué?

_¡La veo!_- me gritaron los pensamientos de Alice.

La chispa mínima de esperanza se esfumó tan rápido como llegó. Era Bella en mi futuro, efectivamente; pero no de la manera que quisiera, de la forma que tanto añoraba. Había puntos que tratas y, una vez concluidos, la tela blanca que representaba toda ella regresaría, y está vez… para quedarse, por siempre.

Todo terminará donde comenzó. Lastimeramente irónico; el claro se veía tan verde en la visión de Alice.

Las cosas están sujetas a un cambio. Lo seres viviente, los humanos…. Con testaruda esperanza; esperaba que lo fuera también el futuro.

* * *

**¡He vuelto!**

**Y aquí les presento este mini ficc que constará de menos de 4 caps XD**

**¿Soy malvada?; si se que muchas querrán lincharme XD….**

**En cuanto a mis demás historia respecta… la retomaré nuevamente ;)…**

**Espero sean capaces de perdonarme y… de leer ese ficc con a objetividad y, de preferencia; alejadas de los chuchillos y las antorchas **

***mariiz tiembla***

**Les mando un abrazo a todas.**

**Mariiz ;)**


	2. Rompimiento

**III**

**It will be as If you'd never existed.**

**Una vocecita preocupada en el fondo de mi mente se preguntaba cuanto dolería en el caso de que las cosas terminaran mal.**

**Bella Swan..**

Una escena indudablemente digna de apreciar. Las cosas habían llegado a un punto quizás más allá de lo absurdo. Irrazonable porque de repente me veía a mismo de frente; en una posición en la que no hacía mucho tiempo pertenecía; fui "El único", me daba cuenta de lo ridículamente ególatra que solía sentirme en ese tiempo. Pero ahora… ahora podía darme el lujo de tener aunque fuera una mínima parte de humildad en mí ser. La razón es sencilla, es en este momento en el que logro figurar a totalidad el lugar pasado y los sentimientos de Jacob Black.

Frente a mí, es el lobo y no yo quien está a su lado; a la defensiva como lo estuve yo alguna vez; Temiendo en su mente algún tipo de cambio que realmente nunca se dará…. Y Bella, mirándome con los mismos ojos que alguna vez dedicó a Black; mirada de culpa y remordimiento. De pesar y disculpa; Pues, como en un tiempo pretérito fue; Bella no podría amarme más, no más de lo que amaba a Jacob Black en ese entonces….

Un infierno; pareciese que los rotos y cuarteados pedazos de mi corazón fueran calcinados, ardiendo lentamente…. ¿Es así como Jacob se sentía?; No puede ser, alguien no podría jamás soportar un tortura tan basta. Yo no puedo con ella…. Y aun así; aquí estoy.

—Jake…—Bella suspiró profundamente, virándose me dio la espalda; cubriendo inútilmente el cuerpo de Black. Ella tomó su rostro entre sus manos, acariciándolo de forma apaciguadora; una punzada fuerte de dolor. Besó sus mejillas lentamente; un puñal atravesándome lentamente el pecho. Ahogué un gruñido de martirio —Déjanos solos, por favor.

Jacob la miró ansioso, como yo lo hubiera hecho si estuviese en su lugar. En su mente solo se acrecentaba el miedo de perder aquello que apenas había recuperado. La imagen de verme a mi y a Bella juntos una vez más le partió el alma; los celos contenidos en su interior, estancados ahí; manteniéndolos al margen con el único propósito de no perder el control cerca de ella…. La amaba, no podría objetar verdad más certera, pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que yo, a pesar de convertirme hoy en la miga de la historia, la amaba mucho más de lo que Jacob pudiese siquiera logar en una vida humana con ella… Eso no cambia nada, lo sé… solo hace la pérdida más lamentable, el dolor aun más lacerante.

Jacob besó la frente de Bella con dulzura; —Estaré cerca de aquí…—No lo dijo para ella, fue una advertencia exclusiva para mí.

Corrió hacia los arbustos, Bella lo siguió con la mirada hasta que la vegetación profunda no le permitió observar más allá de su vista humana… El licántropo, más allá cambio de fase, rodeando el claro a kilómetros, como si se tratase de un perro guardián, esperando el momento exacto para intervenir y atacar….

Sonreí sin ganas; —Está rodeando el terreno…—dije. Bella se sobresaltó al escucharme hablar, puntualizando la estabilidad de su nueva pareja. Por primera vez desde que llegó al claro, me aventuré a mirarla a los ojos; su corazón estalló en latidos desenfrenados— Cree que en cualquier momento te robaré.

Se mantuvo en silencio. Su mirada era de alguien al que no podría engañar tan fácilmente. Ella me observaba sonreír, mencionando comentarios triviales para romper la tensión, haciendo intentos infructuosos por imponerle las cosas un poco más sencillas, y Bella me regresaba la mirada como si aquello no fuera del todo necesario, como si verdaderamente estuviese segura de sus palabras. No lo estaba, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo no herirme, lo que era realmente inútil; no se puede herir a lo que ya ha muerto….

—Edward…—abrió la boca para pronunciar mi nombre, pero la cerró al momento que dí el primer paso, acercándome a ella.

—Es tan ilógico, ¿no lo crees así? —otros dos pasos humanos y estuve justo frente a frente con Bella. El esfuerzo de mantener mi voz serena e inescrutable flaqueó ante la cruel cercanía que yo mismo imponía entre nosotros, como un obstinado masoquista; nunca algo tan cercano me pareció al mismo tiempo tan lejano….

— ¿El qué? —preguntó ella con nerviosismo.

Sonreí con ironía, aparté mis ojos de ella y con ellos rodeé el claro, analizándolo parte por parte; —El mismo ambiente, el mismo sitio…—mi mirada volvió a posarse en ella. Su corazón rebotaba con tal ímpetu, brindándome la más pequeña de las esperanzas— Es como si este lugar se prestara para iniciar y ponerle fin a las cosas. ¿No es curioso?

Curioso no era precisamente la palabra exacta que describía la situación; tal vez lo fuera para Jacob, si pudiera escuchar a la distancia que se encontraba. Pero no lo era para Bella, quien con su expresión se leía pesar y lamento. Y como jamás lo sería para mí…. Curioso y Suplicio no parecían compartir el mismo significado.

—De cierto modo, tal vez…—coincidió con mi anterior comentario— No debería sorprenderme que lo supieras. Jacob me advirtió.

El perro al pendiente de todo.

—Eso significa que no solo eras testaruda conmigo. Lo serás siempre, creo que eso me consuela— y la verdad era que no; Era insoportable la idea de imaginarla con alguien más del modo en el que ha sido siempre conmigo— En todo caso, ¿Por qué has venido entonces?

No era objetivo mío herirla. A decir verdad, no lograba entender porque las ideas salían de mi boca de una forma tan sarcástica e irónica; tal vez era la terrible necesidad de no permitirme derrumbar ante los ojos de Bella, no porque esto fuera en contra de una imagen que guardar, más bien era porque la conocía mejor de lo que me conozco a mi mismo, y sé que; por el simple hecho de admirarme en un estado de debilidad a tal grado; ella podría desistir de su decisión, haciendo lo que no la haría feliz a ella; pero si a quien sufre…. A mí.

_¿Y por qué no? Tu la quieres contigo_.- Gruñó el Edward egoísta.

—Vine porque no era justo dejarlo solo así—respondió— Y…—tragó saliva mientras sus ojos destellaron la humedad que con tanto ahínco deseaba contener—despedirme….

No pude contenerme más… La lágrima que corrió por su mejilla desarmó todo tipo de escudo que le impidiera ver hacia mi interior. De un momento a otro ya la sujetaba contra mí, Bella jadeó cuando mis brazos la capturaron y la hundieron suavemente en mi pecho. Aspiré su aroma frenéticamente, palpando sus cabellos con una mano, apretando su espalda con otra…. De mí boca se escapó un sollozo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus oídos humanos pudiesen escucharlo.

—Edward…— susurró con tristeza.

—No lo hagas— supliqué por primera vez en mucho tiempo —No tiene que ser de esta forma. Puedo intentarlo; el ser un poco más humano….

—Edward, no…—pidió mientras las lágrimas corrían se sus mejillas. Al menos ella contaba con el don de derramarlas. Si pudiera hacerlo yo también, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes… Nunca me sentí más frustrado sobre la incapacidad de llorar, sé que ahora lo haría, como nunca he llorado antes…. Si pudiera.

—Te he fallado, pero puedo remediarlo. Lo juro, haré lo que pueda, te haré adaptarte a un nuevo cambio, no tienes que ser un vampiro... solo…

—Edward, para…

—Te lo ruego….

—Basta, ya no sigas, para.

—Te lo suplico….quédate conmigo.

— ¡Silencio!

Sus manos empujaron sin resultado mi pecho, desesperada por apartarse de mí. El escozor que sentí sobre su presión no fue nada comparado con la infinita agonía que sucumbió contra mí. Bella jamás me rechazaba, siempre deseaba más cercanía costara lo que costara, nunca me apartaba de ella y, sin embargo hoy… hoy ella huía de mí, como debió haberlo hecho sensatamente en un principio, como yo deseaba que lo hiciera el día en que la conocí y supe que la alejaría de la humanidad. Vagamente me dije que esto era lo correcto; ella por fin actuaba como humana, ella por fin se alejaría de mí.

Dolor, insoportable y fatídico.

—No me supliques, no lo hagas…—habló entre sollozos en el momento en que me alejé— No puedo verte así, no lo soporto.

—Yo no soporto perderte—anuncié con terquedad. Soy un imbécil— ¿Qué debo hacer para no perderte, Bella?

Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos, los surcos de las lágrimas en sus mejillas se marcaban a la perfección. Cubrió su rostro con las manos, denotando su frustración. Sollozando y llorando; pero no por las mismas razones que yo. A pesar de todo, Bella nunca desearía lastimarme, pero era algo irremediable, ella lo sabía a la perfección.

Me acerqué nuevamente a ella y la tomé en brazos… está vez no opuso resistencia, ella misma buscó una cuna en mi pecho y pude sentir la calidez de sus lagrimas en mi camisa.

—Lo siento…—susurró— En verdad lo siento.

—Te amo, Bella…—pronuncié y ella se entumeció— No es un trato cerrado…

—Lo es…

Separó levemente su cabeza de mi pecho. Su rostro ascendió para mirarme mientras sus manos de deslizaban por mi brazo lentamente para después tomar mi palma. Me perdí el café profundo de sus ojos, aquel color que siempre me mantendría ofuscado, esos ojos humanos que me dieron un instintivo para continuar como mi existencia…. Tan perdido estaba que, a pesar de ser un vampiro, no percibí el sentir metálico de su palma contra la mía hasta que ella apartó su mirada de mí al igual que su mano….

Sobre mi palma se encontraba el anillo de mi Madre….el que le había dado, el único indicio que me hacía creer que ella aun seguía siendo mía.

De ahí, el dolor, la tortura y la agonía fueron indescriptibles.

—Entonces, en verdad…—las palabras no salieron de mi boca, pero Bella pudo captarlas a la perfección. Negó con la cabeza baja.

—Supongo que no te convengo.

—No me obligues a contestarte eso, Edward.

—Bella….

—No quiero volver a verte suplicar, no ante mi… no me lo merezco, ¿entandes? — Habló inspirando hondo y con esfuerzo, sabía que intentaba mantener serena por mi, pero ¿ante que otra creatura podría arrodillarme, si era ella el centro de todo mi universo?—El instituto ha terminado ya. Permaneceré en la Push la mayoría del tiempo antes de entrar ala Universidad, no tendrás que saber de mí… eso tiene que hacer más fácil las cosas. Será….—calló inmediatamente y dilató los ojos con impresión.

—Será como si nunca hubieses existido…—completé su frase.

Maldita sea la hora en que yo mismo pronuncié esas palabras y, de paso… maldita sea mi miserable existencia…

Observé a Edward alejarse del claro. Perdiéndose en la espesura del bosque. Una parte en mi interior gritó con desesperación en seguirlo. Al contrario de eso, me quedé estancada, parada mientras la hierbas rozaban mis tobillos al ser movida por la brisa helada del fin de verano… la mejillas me quemaron de frío cuando el aire tocó los surcos húmedos de mis lágrimas.

Me pregunté cómo se sintió Edward al decirme en el bosque que ya no me quería, ¿se sentiría así como ahora me siento yo? … Deseché esa idea de inmediato, no era justo comparar un dolor con el otro. Por más duro y lastimero que me haya resultado hablarle del modo en el que el me habló esa ocasión…. Siempre me superaría; Edward, a pesar de mi ignorancia, en ese entonces me amaba… como lo sigue haciendo ahora.

_Soy un monstruo y no tengo remedio… Todo sería más sencillo si jamás nos hubiéramos conocido_- Repetí mentalmente al tiempo que más lágrimas salían de mis ojos....

Una mano cálida se deslizó sobre mi mejilla, limpiando los rastros de agua con ella; —Sabía que esto pasaría—dijo Jake colocándose enfrente de mí y abrazándome como el pastor que abraza a su oveja perdida.

—Jamás le había hablado a Edward de ese modo…—hipeé en su pecho, la culpa era insoportable— Solo consigo herir…

—eh, tranquila…—consoló suavemente—Las situaciones son las culpables. Uno no puede evitar herir a otros, son cosas de la vida.

—Te he herido a ti…— contesté en un sollozo sonoro.

Jacob me separó de su abrazo, sostuvo mi rostro entre sus manos, el frió en mis mejillas desapareció ante su contacto…

—Y gracias a eso hoy te has dado cuenta de lo que quieres, Bella—apretó mi rostro, acercándolo al suyo, analizando mi mirada con sus ojos oscuros— Por qué esto sigue siendo lo que quieres, ¿no es así?

Qué es lo que quiero… Mi ser se estaba dividiendo en dos partes; una corría en el bosque junto con el corazón irremediablemente herido de Edward; otra permanecía aquí, a lado del sol calido y despampanante que era Mi Jake… me era imposible satisface ambas piezas de mí, pero al menos una de ellas era de proporciones mayores a la otra…

—Si, esto es lo que quiero…—contesté antes de besarle….

Ahora solo faltaba esperar lo que el futuro nos depararía. No tenía miedo, la culpa debía ser un sentimiento pasajero.


End file.
